Charming Family Game Night
by MadQuinn13
Summary: The Charming family have game night with Red and Regina joining in. Red Swan established. Red Swan Queen if you squint.


Game night was always fun. Regina always came over even though it was just to see Henry. Red was there every time at everyone's insistence. Charming always lost to Red no matter what the game was.

"Tonight we're playing Pictionary!" Snow announced carrying in two large white boards. "Henry is with Charming and me." The boy always was with his grandparents. Snow started to shuffle the cards with the topics on them while Red joined her picking up the red colored marker. She picked the top card and smirked.

"I'm ready whenever you are Snow." She turned to wink at Emma and Regina. "We got this." Red was cocky at any game they played.

Snow was drawing a person like shape while Red started drawing a large circle with a smaller one on the top corner.

No one had any guesses until Red started adding lines to the big circle while Snow added a stick to her person like object.

"Death Star." Emma guessed, Red ignored her and kept adding more lines.

"Star Wars." Regina tried. Snow was drawing a rectangle now.

"Construction worker." Charming guessed only to be ignored.

"Oh my god, bored to death!" Emma jumped up when Red put the marker down and turned around a huge grin on her face.

"You got it sweetie." Red erased her drawing before going to sit on Emma's lap.

"How is a death star bored to death?" Charming asked not sure how Emma could get that.

"Emma made me watch Star Wars, I was so bored I fell asleep, every single time." Red explained.

"Fine. I guess it's not cheating."

Regina got up and took the card. Charming got up and accepted the same card once she was done looking at it.

Regina started drawing a hand with motion lines around it. Charming was drawing a big rectangle.

Regina drew two stick figures standing close together and a third stick finger under the hand in a strait jacket.

Charming was turning his rectangle into a name tag.

"Call me maybe!" Red guessed causing Snow to laugh at her because there was no way that was call me maybe.

"Yup." Regina went to erase it when Snow asked how. Emma went up and pointed to the hand.

"Hey." She pointed to the two stick figures. "I just met you." She pointed to the one in the straightjacket. "And this is crazy." She pointed to the torn off piece of paper "But here's my number." pointing to the half-finished phone. "So call me maybe." Emma pointed to Charming board which had Hello my name is written on it. "Aren't writing words against the rules?"

Henry went up against Emma. He looked at the clue and grinned handing it over to Emma.

He started to draw a giant circle followed by eight lines. Emma was drawing a head maybe with lines going over it and two large eye holes. Henry added a stick man under the clearly a spider.

"Spider-Man." Charming guessed and cheered when Henry nodded. Emma sighed and erased what she hoped looked like Spider-Man's mask.

Emma handed Red back the marker ignoring the glare from Regina who never liked losing.

Snow too the marker from Henry and looked at the clue grinning as she handed it over to Red to read.

"Go!"

Snow started drawing an eye. Red was drawing a bush maybe, with a stickfigure behind it.

"Hide and Seek!" Regina guessed Red ignored her and kept going. She added a pair of binoculars to be sitting alone. Snow added a compass. Red added a second person who was saluting?

"I will always find you!" Charming guessed and grinned when Snow nodded handing him the marker with a kiss.

"How the hell is that I will always find you Red?" Regina stared at the board. Red sighed and pointed to the man behind the bush. "He's hiding." She pointing to the binoculars. "You use them to find things." She pointed towards the man saluting. "He's looking."

"That is possibly the worst round yet." Regina rolled her eyes. "And why must that phrase show up in every game we play?"

"Wait you mean I will always find you avenue in monopoly isn't a real game piece?" Red asked sitting on Emma's lap.

"What about I will always find you points in yatzee when you role their birthdays?" Emma asked.

"Oh shut up. Why is Dog days are over always on the list, or leaping lemurs?" Snow teased.

"They are amazing songs and books." Emma stuck her tongue out.

Regina took the marker from Red as she was determined not to lose three times in a row. She looked at the clue and smirked handing it over to Charming.

She started with an apple, than she made it look like a bite was taken out.

Snow was drawing an ugly woman who looked really mean and a beautiful woman standing in front of her.

Regina drew a small girl lying on her back and looking dead.

"Snow White?" Emma guessed, pretty sure Regina was drawing Snow eating the poisoned apple.

"Sleeping curse?" Red guessed.

"Evil queen?" Snow guessed.

"Good will always win!" Henry guessed and sighed when Charming shook his head and kept drawing.

"Magic?" Red guessed.

"In a young girl's heart?" Emma guessed.

"How the music can free her?" Red continued.

"Whenever it starts?" Emma added.

"And it's magic, if the music is groovy."

"It makes you feel happy like an old time movie." Emma finished getting a glare from Regina.

Charming added seven tiny stick men.

"Snow White and the seven dwarfs." Charming laid the marker down after Henry's guess.

"You two are not allowed to sing lyrics anymore! How the hell is that do you believe in magic!" Regina complained knowing the game was over and they lost.

"Why didn't you draw some chick with seven men, I mean my first guess would've been slut. No offense Snow, but after an apple being added I would've said Snow White and the seven dwarfs." Red defended looking at Regina's drawing.

"None taken Red." Snow reassured her.

"What other movie has a dumbass eating an apple than dying?" Regina asked ignoring the looks from Charming and Snow.

"K-Stew and the Thor?" Red smirked making Emma laugh at her answer.


End file.
